Quinton Jackson vs. Satoshi Ishii
The fight was the Bellator and American debut of Satoshi Ishii. The first round began. Ishii lands a hard inside kick. Rampage backs off holding his hands out frustrated. Ishii lands an inside kick. Rampage taunts again, looks at the ref, looks bored. Ishii lands an inside kick. 4:00. Ishii lands a left to the body. Boos. Clinch. Boos. Ishii gets a trip to guard. 3:00. Butterfly guard. Half-guard. Super bored. Ishii lands a left. 2:00. Ishii passes to side control. Ishii works for a kimura, lets it go as Rampage defends. Clinch. They trade rights to the body. Ishii gets a trip throw to half-guard. 1:00. Side control. Rampage cagewalks out and stands to the clinch, knees the body and lands a right elbow, ten seconds. R1 ends, 10-9 Ishii. R2 began. Rampage reacts to a kick feint. Come on Rampage, this is sad. Ishii lands a left to the body. Rampage grazes a counter left, lands a few brutal knees to the body, clinch. Ishii gets a trip to side control with 4:00. Rampage with a few rights from the bottom and a right elbow. Boos. Ishii knees the body. A couple right hammerfists, gets last warning for hitting the back of the head. Rampage stands to the clinch with 3:00. Rampage landing good knees to the body. A few short right uppercuts, a couple landed really good. Another good one. He knees the body. Another good knee. Ishii lands a spinning back elbow in the clinch, didn't land flush. 2:00. Ishii works a single. Rampage defending. Stuffed. "Circle out Page!" Rampage lands a good right uppercut. Ishii lands a couple lefts to the body. Rampage with some good right uppercuts. Ishii works a double. Stuffed. 1:00 as Rampage nearly breaks away. He lands a couple good short right uppercuts. Boos. Rampage stuffs a single. 35. Rampage knees the body, stuffs a single. Boring. Rampage with a few right uppercuts, knees the body, another uppercut. 10. Rampage knees the body. And again, and lands a short right. R2 ends, 10-9 Rampage IMO but close. "You gotta pressure him with that jab," a worried Tiki tells Rampage. R3 began. Rampage feinting uppercuts. Ishii feinting lefts and circling out. Rampage holds his hands out again. Boos. Rampage drops his hands frustrated. 4:00. Boos. Rampage tries a Superman right. Clinch. Rampage knees the body. Rampage knees the body twice, big right uppercut. Rampage defends a double. Ishii switches to a single, tries exhaustedly to add a trip. Rampage stuffs both. Boos. Ishii works hard for a single. Tries adding a trip. Both are stuffed. They break. Rampage lands a right uppercut. Clinch, Ishii tries a trip, Rampage lands on top in guard. "Breathe and recover! Work!" Rampage went body head with big rights. 2:00. Half-guard with a couple right hammerfists. Ishii regains guard. A right hammerfist from Rampage. Ishii trying to isolate an arm. Rampage lands a solid left, passes to half-guard. A few lefts. 1:00. Back to guard. Body body head with big rights. Half-guard. They stand to the clinch. 35. Ishii is exhausted. Rampage defends a double. Stuffed. Rampage knees the body twice. Boos. R3 ends, 10-9 Rampage, he's tired too. Both men are. Shitty fight. 29-28 Rampage IMO. Rampage shakes Ishii's cornermen's hands and Ishii's hand after bowing to Ishii. 29-28 and 30-27 split for... Rampage. He thanks God. Rampage said he thought it could have gone either way. The crowd boos Rampage's interview.